Bad Romance
by auspizien
Summary: Zoro always did hate karaoke, but it was even worse when it caused his relationship troubles to smack him in the face. Song Fic; Bad Romance(Lady Gaga)


**Disclaimer: The song herein - Bad Romance by Lady Gaga - is the property of Lady Gaga and all of her affiliates and record companies. **

Tumblr Prompt: Zoro and Sanji sing karaoke.

A/N: Why is is that when I try to write a drabble is ends up being +5k words? *facepalm*

* * *

"Aw, c'mon!" Nami goaded as she leaned forward to punch Sanji sharply in the arm, nearly throwing herself off her stool in her drunken vigour and barely keeping her drink in hand as she steadied herself. Laughing it off with her cheeks tinted a healthy pink to only prove how drunk the young woman had truly gotten on her birthday night. "Please!"

"I don't know Nami," Sanji chuckled nervously, "I'm more than a little drunk."

"Like that's ever stopped you at performances before!" Nami scoffed, waving a hand dramatically as she vaguely referenced the other times Sanji had gotten up on stage and sung while ridiculously smashed. The motion had her slosh her drink and get half of it in Usopp's lap, his hysterics were ignored as she laughed jovially.

"As a Birthday present?" Nami cooed with puckered lips and falsely fluttered eyelashes, leaning heavily across the table to push her boobs obviously into Sanji's field of vision, "For me?"

Zoro was hardly affected by her goading, but Sanji seemed more than interested after the little display, already jumping from his seat with a grin, "We'll do our best! C'mon, moss head."

"I want to finish my drink." Zoro complained loudly, definitely not having signed up for singing in front of a packed room full of people when he wasn't in the mood, and wasn't being paid to do it.

"I'll buy you a pitcher when we get back." Sanji barked, already a couple steps from the table and jerking his head toward the stage in annoyance, "Besides your singing could use a little work, I refuse to have a simpleton of a drummer in my band."

Zoro growled in annoyance at the jab, knowing the blond was only insulting his intelligence and ability because of ulterior motives, but his goading nonetheless working as the man tossed back the last of his beer. Chasing after the blond in livid annoyance at having been roped into something he had not been expected to be doing that night.

"I want Gaga!" Nami crowed loudly as the two began making their way towards the stage, before wooting loudly as she spun around on the swivel top of her stool, glass raised high over her head in her drunken excitement.

"Anything for you, Birthday Girl!" Sanji shouted back happily as Zoro grimaced before choking down a false bit of bile.

"She knows I hate Pop." Zoro grumbled as they made their way through the masses of dancing bodies, fumbling drunken people, and various tables and waiters that were trying to serve everyone to the best of their ability, "She did this just to spite me."

"As if." Sanji scoffed loudly over the thumping bass of the music, having gotten louder the closer they got to the stage and the large speakers. Each heavy beat shook the floors and surrounding tables, causing the thrum of energy to course through Zoro's very skin. "You're the only person on this planet that doesn't like Gaga."

Zoro just rolled his eyes and ignored the man, waiting with crossed arms and an unimpressed scowl as the blond talked to the crazily pierced DJ placed on the side of the stage. A few bills slipped to the man and he was happily setting up his gear to play whatever song Sanji had chosen to do. Regardless of the selection Zoro knew he was not going to be enjoying this experience. Being a back up vocal on a band should not make him susceptible to unfair bouts of karaoke in front of a bar of people.

Sanji made his way over smirking happily, tossing Zoro a mic which Zoro snagged out of the air easily. Without a word Sanji made his way into the middle of the stage, Zoro following reluctantly behind him as the last song was slowly ending and they were obviously up to take control of the stage once it ended. The few last chords were being strung out as they faced the bar, already catching the attention of more than a few drunk people.

"Bad Romance." Sanji uttered towards Zoro, keeping his eyes glued to the crowd of people currently packing the enormous club. The stage lights were turned directly towards stage, blinding them and making only vague outlines and shapes discernible beyond the first row of people. "Hope you can keep up."

"Just worry about yourself." Zoro snapped back venomously, keeping his steady eyes glued to the dancing folk in the club, making sure to make as much false eye contact as possible with the audience to give the illusion of interest. Not to mention the girls usually went wild when you thought you were singing to them.

Song ending, the DJ gave a signal and Sanji raised his microphone sharply, belting out the first simple word to the song just as the techno beat began to rise in the background.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance..."

Sanji trailed off the last word slowly before sending a mocking glance Zoro's way, obviously making fun of Zoro's lack of action within the song. Scowling angrily he huffed just below the mic so the audio wouldn't pick it up, and as the next line began he sung along, harmonizing perfectly as his deeper baritone carried the octave below Sanji's for the perfect synchronization.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance..."

The heavier beat fell away leaving a light steady thrumming in the back ground to provide enough rhythm, but allow for Sanji to completely own the stage with his voice. Taking a dramatic step forward he thrust his idle arm out to the side dramatically while intoning the more ridiculous part of the song that Zoro refused to sing.

"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance."

The heavy beat dropped back in and Sanji used it to his advantage, strutting across the stage like he owned it while murmuring out the lyrics with his sinful tongue. Walking directly in front of Zoro to draw the crowds attention onto himself as each step breathed sex and passion, as he was clearly putting his all into the song.

"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance!"

A new beat fell in as the first verse began and Sanji swiftly turned away from the crowd to face Zoro, mic held poised against perfect lips while he bit out the words. Eyes flashing the bright neon lights of the club – a myriad of flickering greens and purples that belied the electric blue underneath – sharp orbs glued to Zoro as he spat the words directly to him, like they were having a conversation and Sanji was goading him like he always did.

"I want your ugly,

I want your disease."

Sneering as he said the words he obnoxiously looked Zoro up and down, like he was assessing the 'ugly' for himself before striding forward and getting into Zoro's space. And this time as he gestured to Zoro's figure he murmured hotly into the mic,

"I want your everything,

As long as it's free."

Glancing up at Zoro, that mischievous smirk was playing about the blond's lips as he obviously was temporarily forgetting about the crowd and their song for Nami as he was speaking directly to Zoro. Eyes burning hot as his gorgeous tenor reverberated with want and emotion as he seemed to be pleading as he sung,

"I want your love!

Love-love-love I want your love."

Snapping out of his stasis Zoro scowled sharply at the realization that there was no way in hell he was going to allow Sanji to play himself up so well and make Zoro look like an untalented fool. If Sanji wanted theatrics and spat words then Zoro could dish it out even more viciously than the blond could. It was a game, but Zoro was more than willing to play if Sanji continued to act the way he was.

Stepping forward sharply he fastly held the mic to his own lips, drawing the crowds attention and making sure they knew he wasn't going to let the blond hog all of the spot light. Keeping his body facing the bar he turned his head to the side, making the exaggerated motion of moving his head to the look the blond up and down so that the crowd knew he was judging the blond.

With a large roll of his eyes he grumbled out,

"I want your drama,"

As Sanji made to break in, obviously out of annoyance from Zoro's mockery, Zoro cut him off with the next line, striding across the small stage to Sanji and snagging the blonds hand as he casually made his way behind the blond. Leaning over the blond's right shoulder as he purred,

"The touch of your hand,"

Dropping the appendage like it was a forgotten item he immediately turned to hover over the blond's left shoulder, reaching his arm around and nearly shoving the mic into Sanji face as he bit out the next lyrics into Sanji's ear. Free hand tangling with Sanji's button down flannel and jerking a shoulder off and down from the blond's body – broken and ripped buttons popping off from the force and skittering across the stage – as he sung,

"I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand!"

Immediately striding away from the dishevelled blond he made his way back across the stage to his own point, mirroring Sanji's position as the crowd screamed wildly at the partially undressed blond looking entirely too frazzled. Zoro once more took his place, smirking into his mic in satisfaction of knocking Sanji down a peg.

"I want your love!

Love-love-love

I want your love!"

Sanji managed to recover enough to whisper the background chorus to the end of the verse, trying to fix his shirt in the process while the girls in the club seemed to not mind his half nakedness in the least. Their reaction had been more than instantaneous as their delighted screaming could still be heard over the loud music.

"Love-love-love I want your love..."

Giving up on fixing the ruined buttons of his button up Sanji swivelled around on the ball of his foot to once more face the crowd, exposing himself unabashedly to the screaming women. Though at first shocked by Zoro's audacity, it seemed to be quickly forgotten as the attention was getting for his exposed midriff seemed to make up for any amount of ripped off buttons.

The fabric hung tantalizingly from his broad shoulders as the unmarred creamy skin underneath was pulled taut over a pack of perfectly sculpted abdominals. The mounds of flawless muscle tensed as Sanji sung, small tremors running down his torso as the lyrics were hummed from deep within his chest. And Zoro was really beginning to regret removing the man's shirt as it was becoming more distracting for him than he had initially thought it would.

"You know that I want you," Sanji breathed out breathily, almost panting into the mic in his falsely disguised need as he approached the edge of the small stage extending a hand out towards one of the many females that were currently freaking out over the blond. Whether it was because of his state of dress, his amazing voice, or the needy lyrics he was whispering to them; Zoro couldn't tell, but either way they were all looking on the verge of wanting to fuck the man.

"And you know that I need you," Sanji purred out just a raunchy as the first line, hand coming out to stroke the cheek of one of the girls as one of her friends got in close enough to get her hands under Sanji's open shirt. Zoro felt an immediate twinge of jealousy as Sanji did nothing more than soak up the attention, clearly unaware of Zoro's frustration.

"I want it bad, your bad romance."

As soon as the lyric was finished Zoro strode forward abruptly, drawing all of the attention onto him as he prepared to sing the next chorus. He'd never admit to his jealously over Sanji's constant flings with fans and women, but he damn well wouldn't stand idly by and not try to disrupt whatever rendezvous the blond had in mind. The man wanted to sing about love and what a bad relationship they had, then fine; Zoro would give it his all and put the polygamous blond in his place.

An intense beat dropped in for the chorus and his sudden spring in to action had Sanji glancing away from the girls as Zoro crowed out through the microphone confidently. His rich baritone thrumming through the speakers like a soothing bass and trembled over each word with just enough sensitivity to make it seem like he was distraught over the words he was saying to the other. Not that he'd ever admit to how close to home the song was hitting.

"I want your love and,

I want your revenge.

You and me could write a bad romance."

Sanji jumped in suddenly, chiming in with a back ground harmonization of distant humming while Zoro continued to pour his heart out into the words he was belting out as loud as he could.

"Oh-oh-oh—oh-oh!"

Glancing over in masked surprise he found Sanji standing, pushing himself away from the edge of the stage and the clingy girls as he continued to intone to the background rhythm quietly. Eyes watching Zoro was a flaming interest as Zoro's sudden enthusiasm in the song once more seemed to be sparking Sanji's attention in the man.

Keeping his eyes locked with the man he began singing the next part, feeling more and more that the song was fading into the back ground and he was talking to Sanji himself. Saying things that he would never have the courage to say in real life, but through music he could express it all.

"I want your love and,

All your lovers' revenge.

You and me could write a bad romance."

The initial awkwardness of the first part of the song was long forgotten as Zoro was fully in the performing groove and his voice was finally warmed up. As the next chorus came around Sanji and Zoro shared the lines back and forth with perfect synergy as the unspoken harmony of being in band had them able to interact on the stage without having to say a word to each other.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance!"

The small little tongue twister of a chorus came back and Sanji quickly covered it, obviously having a lot of fun making all the weird noises as he continued to sing out to the crowd happily. Zoro lowering his mic and taking the small moment to catch his breath and prepare for the next verse which was meant for him, already smirking anticipation of what he had in mind.

"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance!"

Taking Sanji by surprise he gripped the blond's shoulder and aggressively turned the man to face him, grunting the lyrics into the mic as he pretended to be saying them directly to the blond. Sanji had started this weird little vicissitude of lyrical warplay and Zoro wasn't going to be the one to back down. If Sanji wanted them to personify the lyrics then Zoro would do the job, and do it even better.

"I want your horror,

I want your design."

Keeping sharp possessive eyes on the blond he stalked a full circle around the blond as he bit out the next line with a bit more venom that was probably necessary, but the interaction between the two of them seemed to be making the crowd only scream harder. Stopping in his encircling of the man to stand behind him, free arm coming up to wrap across Sanji's torso suggestively as he hummed,

"'Cause you're a criminal..."

"As long as you're mine..." Zoro purred out possessively, keeping Sanji clutched to his body as desperately as possible, but keeping his eyes firmly on the crowd so they knew it was just an act. So they wouldn't suspect that underneath Zoro really wished he could claim that the blond was actually his.

"I want your love!"

Placing a hand over the blond's heart he tilted them back, and as the next lyrics kicked in he jerked his hand above the blond's chest to the three repeats of the word, "Love." Sanji played along without even needing an word of encouragement as he popped his chest forward with each word uttered, body thrusting forward as it stimulated the false movement of a heart beat.

"Love-love-love I want your lov—ugh!" Zoro was cut off from the final word as Sanji seemed to be getting a little too promiscuous due to the close contact. Keeping his movements innocent enough to the crowd, he grinded back playfully on Zoro earning a grunt from the man that managed to be picked up by the microphone and echo through the speakers erotically.

Years of playing in front of audiences had taught Zoro well enough to play off any mistake as a purposeful action, and so he continued to move confidently and pretend that the moan was just part of the song. It had actually fit in pretty well and the blond was just lucky he hadn't ruined the entire song with his little trick.

Sanji hardly seemed done however as the next verse came in and the blond took control of the song once more, twisting in Zoro's hold to tangle a vicious hand in the collar of his v-neck shirt. Dragging Zoro forward roughly as he purred out happily,

"I want your psycho."

Keeping a tortuous inch of space between them Sanji fully threw himself into the next line of the song, flexing his body powerfully and dropping into a full on body roll. Chest popping out before caving in and allowing his hips to swivel out erotically as he moaned out the next line needily,

"Your vertigo stick!"

And just as it was getting interesting – Zoro was beginning to forget all about the song in his enjoyment of watching Sanji hold onto him and use him as a make-shift stripper pole – the blond let him go with a sassy little flick of his hand and he turned his back on Zoro. Glancing over his shoulder with a devious smirk as he murmured,

"Want you in my rear window..."

The look and lyrics were all Zoro needed to hear to realize what was on the blond's mind, and it was a really bad time to start getting turned on by the blond, but the blond seemed content to put Zoro through hell. However the heated glance only lasted a moment before the blond was strutting away with a scoffed,

"Baby, you're sick."

Zoro completely forgotten, the blond was back to sending all of his love out to the crowd and the green-haired man was left forcing every sexual thought and memory he had of the man to the back of his mind so they could complete this fucking song. It was just like always; Sanji would toy with Zoro before abandoning him to run back to the women in his life. Always the same fucking viscous cycle.

"I want your love,

Love-love-love,

I want your love,

Love-love-love I want your love."

When Zoro began to hum the words into the microphone, they came out a bit more morose that he had intended, but it seemed to fit the tone of the song. Trying not to think too hard on why the song was getting to him in such a way, he focused more heavily on keeping his voice under control and keep the tone in key.

"You know that I want you.

And you know that I need you."

Almost ironically contradictory to the line Zoro had just sung, Sanji belted out the background vocals, perfectly summarizing how Sanji felt about their relationship. "'Cause I'm a free bitch baby!"

As Zoro finished singing the last line of the chorus he tried to ignore how annoyed he found himself at how accurately this song was beginning to get under his skin. Not that him had Sanji had ever agreed to anything, but Sanji's attitude towards them certainly embodied nothing at all resembling love.

"I want it bad, your bad romance..."

Sanji continued on, completely unperturbed and unaware of the annoyance starting to build within Zoro, as he was fully getting into the second half of the song,

"I want your love and,

I want your revenge.

You and me could write a bad romance!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

I want your love and,

All your lovers' revenge.

You and me could write a bad romance!"

The second part of the chorus kicked in and he and Sanji once more shared the vocals, Sanji singing out the lines with vigour as Zoro crowed out the voweled background harmonization. Beat of the music starting to build and getting louder and louder as the climax of the song was being reached.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance!"

Sanji was back to once more prancing across the stage, pumping up the crowd and loving every single moment of it as Zoro watched the grinning blond in silent appreciation. It was something that never got old while performing with the man, was that he always had a blast on stage and never had a bad set or an off day. It always seemed that when the man was singing he was at his best.

"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance!

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance!"

As the beat once more vanished Sanji took the opportunity to shine and Zoro leaned back and let him, tucking the mic under his crossed arms as he watched the strutting blond with a cocky smirk. Enjoying the wonderful view of the man's ass that none of the audience were privy to, and thankfully never would be. Completely in his element Sanji strode across the stage, each stride and stomp of his foot matching the lyrics perfectly as he was belting the words out to the crowd, enjoying the single spot light.

"Walk, walk fashion baby

Work it

Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby

Work it

Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby

Work it

Move that bitch crazy."

This time Sanji came to a halt on the other end of the stage than he had last time, falling to into a suggestive crouch with his legs spread invitingly, as several girls were already clambering at the edge of stage. Hands touching and petting whatever part of the man they could reach as he purred out happily.

"Walk, walk passion baby

Work it,

I'm a free bitch, baby."

Zoro tried to ignore the growing pain of helplessness that was overshadowing his jealously as he realized that this was every single one of their concerts all over again. Zoro stuck behind the drums as he would uselessly watch as the singer would proverbially make love to the crowd with both his body and his words.

When Zoro finally managed to sing his part he couldn't managed to choke down all of his tortured jealously, the hopelessness showing through into his voice as his usually strong baritone trembled in a desperate plea.

"I want your love and,

I want your revenge.

I want your love,

I don't wanna be friends."

Last word trailing off somewhat angrily before Sanji was darting forward once more with his vocal superiority taking the stage.

"Je veux ton amour,

Et je veux ta revanche.

J'veux ton amour,

I don't wanna be friends!"

Sanji was completely in his element, not even a skipping beat from the quick cross over between languages as he was perched on the edge of the stage, head thrown back as he held the mic above him as he screamed out the lyrics with perfect control. Eyes scrunched shut and mouth fully widened as he belted out the words, sweat beginning to grow on his brow as the intense lights and his theatrics seemed to be getting him more than a little worked up.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!"

Zoro hummed out the back ground vowel absently as he continued to watch Sanji as he was having the time of his life singing the song out to the crowd. Watching the man from the back brought back every single memory he had of being stuck at the back of the stage behind his drums, watching the singer strut across the stage as he sung his heart out. Only ever occasionally glancing back at the band, but never long enough to notice how breathless Zoro got watching him.

"I don't wanna be friends!"

Sanji was amazing at what he did, he could sing like no one he knew and his ability to connect with the crowd was something Zoro could never do. But just being able to sit back and watch the excitable blond run around on the stage acting like a fool – and loving every minute of it – had Zoro constantly berating himself in his adoration.

"Caught in a bad romance..."

That wasn't what he and Sanji were. They were band members, Sanji was straight; the spontaneous fucks that happened after a concert – when they were both high from adrenaline and alcohol – meant nothing. In all honestly, they were supposed to pretend that they never happened, but it didn't stop Zoro from being the foolish one to keep coming back for more when Sanji clearly didn't want to give it.

"I don't wanna be friends!"

But every time he talked himself out of it. Every time he told himself that this was the last time, and that this time for sure he would keep his cool and not bed the blond; he would be up on stage with the man and all his reservations would be forgotten. Because he would see the man like this; completely free and wild, singing with such a passion that Zoro was useless to fend off the emotions that would over come him.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!"

Hair a complete, sweaty mess as it was tousled from his erratic motions, standing on end from constantly running a hand through it to keep the sweat from his face. Stains on his lower back and under his arms from the burning glare of the stage lights showed just how worked up the blond got when running about the stage in his excitement. The sheen of it was visible across his face and the tantalizing line of his neck, the muscles tensed unbelievably hard as the blond pushed his voice to its limits. Lines carved into the blonds face from how far he extended his jaw to fully belt out the words that were trapped within his chest.

"Want your bad romance!"

A beautiful, sweaty mess and Zoro fell for it every time.

"Caught in a bad romance..."

All of the music stopped in an instant as Sanji alone was left to sing out the single line; strong, loud and clear for the entire bar to hear. His beautiful voice never quivering an inch as he was able to hold the last note without a single worry to his voice cracking or breaking.

"Want your bad romance!"

The song came crashing back in as Zoro took control of the next chorus, striding back and forth across the stage as Sanji darted out of his way. Letting Zoro have his turn to sing directly to the crowd as the lyrics faded to the back of Zoro's mind and he was left glancing desperately out into the crowd as he took the moment to try and remind himself that everything he felt for Sanji wasn't supposed to be real.

"I want your love and,

I want your revenge.

You and me could write a bad romance!"

But he was losing the battle when it came to Sanji, because every time they sung together, every time they performed, every time the blond even looked at him; it only solidified the fact that Zoro was completely lost to the man. And though Sanji would never offer it, he wanted anything that the man could give him.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

I want your love and,

All your lovers' revenge.

You and me could write a bad romance!"

Sanji had always made it pretty clear what he thought of their little casual trysts, but it didn't stop Zoro from wanting to tell the blond how he felt. Only the knowledge that Sanji would probably end their entire relationship altogether if he found out had Zoro holding his tongue.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!"

Beat and intensity to the ending of the song continued to build as they took their original starting places on the stage, side by side facing the crowd as Sanji belted out the one of the final lines of the chorus,

"Want your bad romance!"

"Caught in a bad romance..." Zoro sung out somewhat pleadingly, eyes glued to the blond as he desperately wished for the blond to understand what he was saying was so much more than just lyrics. He wasn't just singing a song, he was practically ripping out the pain inside of him and screaming it at the man for him to hear.

Everything seemed to fall on deaf ears however as Sanji was completely lost in himself, allowing his voice to do what it wanted as he playfully screamed out the last few lyrics over the thumping song. Barely audible over the building of the final chorus as the blond was giving it his all.

"Want your bad romance!"

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Want your bad romance."

"Caught in a bad romance..." Zoro murmured quietly as he fully realized that he was no longer singing the song at all, merely muttering the horrified vocalization of the terrible relationship he currently had with the blond eyeing up the women in the audience before them.

The music completely fell away leaving the two of them alone on the stage as Sanji stepped forward, mic raised high to his lips, other arm extended higher as he closed his eyes. Voice ringing out clearly with its gorgeous hum as the blond sung out the last few lines, letting the last word ring in the air and vibrate out through the speakers.

"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance!"

As soon as the last word faded Zoro started leaving the stage, not bothering to wait for the crowd of girls to come swooning over to his secret-boyfriend and trying to seduce the singer. Not wanting to see the desperate girls that would be shoving their boobs into his face obnoxiously, or the stuttered compliments, or the purred requests for sex. And least of all Zoro didn't want to see whom the blond would pick to go home with for the night; it was easier to not imagine Sanji fucking a girl when he didn't know what she looked like.

Tossing the mic to the blue-haired DJ the man gave an excited thumbs up for the performance, which Zoro returned with a half-hearted smile as he made his way from the stage. A quick stop in the bathroom to splash some water over his face was much needed, and then he could sit at the bar for the rest of the evening and drown himself in alcohol and his relationship troubles.

Though it seemed that this pained heart was just what he deserved for getting involved in a bad romance.

~End~

* * *

Song; Bad Romance by Lady Gaga


End file.
